


Things You Said After You Kissed Me

by LavenderLily



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLily/pseuds/LavenderLily
Summary: Seungkwan is nervous about a concert and Vernon tries to ease his worries.Or in which Vernon and Seungkwan finally get together ft. Jihancheol being the parents they are





	Things You Said After You Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing these prompts and I'm honestly proud of myself for that lol. Also I only read over this like once so I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes!

When Vernon saw Seungkwan pacing around the dressing room, to say that he was worried was a bit of an understatement. Seungkwan didn't tend to get stressed out before a show often but when he did he tended to get quieter and start to pace, like he was now. Vernon knew that Seungkwan liked to hype himself up before a show so he could give the best show possible to all of their beloved Carats who come to their concerts. After seeing Seungkwan starting to bite his nails as well, Vernon decided to distract Seungkwan a bit.

"Hey Boo," at Vernon's voice Seungkwan stopped pacing and gave a weak smile to Vernon. "What's wrong Hyung?" Seungkwan started to gnaw on his fingernails before saying, "I'm worried that I won't be good enough." Vernon shook his head with a small smile, "You're going to be perfect Kwannie, I know it." Seungkwan didn't look to convinced at first so Vernon suggested, "If you want we can go over some of the songs a few more times." Seungkwan smiled and nodded.

After the concert, all of Seventeen was exhausted and most of them tried to drift off on the drive home, but Vernon and Seungkwan were still awake in the back with Seungcheol, Jisoo and Jeonghan being awake in the front. Vernon looked over to Seungkwan and saw that the older boy still had a sad look on his face. Vernon whispered to Seungkwan, "Boo are you still worried about the concert?" Seungkwan's eyes started to well up a bit, "I know I didn't do as well as always and our Carats are going to be disappointed and-" Seungkwan was cut off of his little rant by Vernon's lips on his. Seungkwan was surprised but kissed back a little before Vernon pulled away with a smile. "Kwannie you didn't disappoint our Carats or anyone, after all... You're our, my Boo." Seungkwan let a few more tears roll out his eyes before kissing Vernon again.

_Bonus Parent Seventeen Reacting_  
Seungcheol turned around in his seat to tell two of their maknaes something when Jeonghan pulls Seungcheol down. Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at Jeonghan and when he turns to ask Jisoo what weird thing Jeonghan was on about, Jisoo just held a finger to his lips. Seungcheol just shook his head at them before joining Jisoo and Jeonghan in spying on their maknaes. "You're my Boo," is all Seungcheol heard before he saw Vernon and Seungkwan kiss. Seungcheol's eyes widened a bit, Jeonghan smiled widely with a little mutter of, "Took them long enough," while Jisoo just shook his head with a small smile. When the two younger boys kept stealing little kisses from each other, Jisoo decided to pull Jeonghan and Seungcheol back to their own row in the front. Jeonghan made a fake pout after being pulled away from spying, which immediately turned into a wide smile after Seungcheol pecked him on the lips. When Jisoo smiled and made a comment about his boyfriends cheesiness, Jeonghan laid his head in Jisoo's lap and Seungcheol kissed Jisoo before laying his own head on top of Jisoo's head. Jisoo shook his head a little again before stroking Jeonghan's hair and holding Seungcheol's hand. "Who's the cheesy one now," Jeonghan said while looking up at his boyfriends being adorable. Joshua leaned down to kiss Jeonghan before saying, "All of us." Seungcheol chuckled a bit before the three of them got comfortable to finish their ride home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for Verkwan, Verkwan is soft for each other and the oldest are soft for their sons (and each other)
> 
> Constructive criticism would be amazing!! And thanks for reading my crappy drabbles lmbo


End file.
